Rude Awakening
by LOTRRanger
Summary: He was late. He was very late. And she was not happy.


_Ramblings with Ranger: I do not own Lord of the Rings or J.R.R. Tolkien. I was just thinking the other day, and I said "Self, I bet Eomer and Eowyn had quite the adventures when they were little." So, I wrote this drabble. Eomer and Eowyn just moved to Meduseld. :)_

Rude Awakening_  
_

Eowyn was quite annoyed with her brother. No, she was _beyond_ annoyed. Didn't he know what he was _supposed_ to be doing? Eowyn certainly did. They were _supposed_ to be exploring Meduseld. It was their new home, after all, and they needed to know it like the back of their hands. At least, that was Eowyn's nine year old rationalization.

The sun had just risen, and Eowyn had been ready to face the day for an hour already. Éomer needed help, Eowyn decided. Why couldn't she help? She was capable and prepared. Or rather, she was capable and devious. Eowyn hadn't quite decided how to 'help' Éomer, so she couldn't _really _be prepared. Oh, but she would be. Besides, he was her brother. It was her _duty_ to help.

Eowyn crept into Éomer's room quietly, leaving the door open just a crack. The elven year old didn't so much as twitch. He was still sound asleep. Eowyn sat down in the nearest chair slowly. She studied her brother, pushing a strand of her long blond hair away from her pale face. A wicked smile grew on Eowyn's freckled face. Oh yes. She was devious. As quietly as she came in, Eowyn padded out of the dimly lit bed chamber.

Fifteen minutes later, Eowyn re-entered Éomer's room, two small slabs of red meat firmly in hand. Éomer, in all likelihood, would not be very happy with her, Eowyn knew. But, really, didn't he deserve it? From Eowyn's point of view, he did. With a devious grin and a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes, Eowyn placed a piece of meat on either side of Éomer's head.

Eowyn backed out of the room slowly before breaking out into a run down the hall. She knew she had to move quickly, lest Éomer wake up before she had dealt her punishment. Eowyn stood just outside, in the kitchen gardens, and let out a whistle. A medium sized golden dog bounded up happily, rubbing his head against Eowyn's legs.

"Come on, dog." Eowyn murmured, scratching the dog behind his ear. "I've got a special treat for you this morning." Eowyn led the happy dog through the halls of Meduseld, humming softly to herself. It wasn't long before the duo reached their destination.

Eowyn pushed Éomer's doors open with her right arm, ushering the dog through with her left. Smelling the meat, the dog bounded through the doors and jumped on Éomer's bed, snatching up the first slab of meat. Éomer awoke with a jolt. He flailed around in bed, not prepared to wake up to a dog in his bed. He emitted a strangled scream before bolting out of bed. Eowyn collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor. It had gone beautifully when Eowyn had envisioned it in her mind, but it had gone even _better_ in reality. Éomer's face had gone red with embarrassment and frustration.

"Eowyn!" Éomer bellowed. She looked at him innocently.

"Yes, Éomer?" Eowyn answered, her voice oozing with sweetness.

"_What _is going on here?" Éomer demanded, gesturing to the eating dog in his bed. Eowyn looked from the dog to Éomer.

"Oh, well, you see, Wulf thought you needed to wake up." Eowyn said simply. Éomer glowered at his sister.

"And I don't suppose you had anything to do with this." Éomer accused. Eowyn looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"No, the meat just mysteriously appeared on your pillow." Eowyn replied sarcastically. Éomer frowned, looking back at his bed. The pillow case, which had previously been clean, white and pressed, was now covered in dog slobber and was an absolute mess. "_Yes_, Éomer, this was all my idea." Éomer scowled. "You promised to explore with me!" Éomer sighed, crossing his arms over his cloth encased chest.

"So you thought you'd enlist help." Éomer muttered. "Of course." Eowyn rolled her eyes.

"It was either the dog or a bucket of cold water." Eowyn informed in complete seriousness. "I thought you might like waking up to dog drool more than a bucket of water." Éomer sighed again.

"You do realize that I am going to take my revenge." Éomer told her firmly. Eowyn grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I know." Eowyn replied. Éomer shook his head sadly, looking at his sister. Did all boys have sisters like this?


End file.
